The Vampire Brides
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Three girls. Three brides. Three vampires. These are the stories of Marishka, Aleera, and Verona. COMPLETE
1. Marishka

Thanks to Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres for the beta-read.

* * *

1. Marishka

**Transylvania 1539**

_In an old barn at the edge of the town, a blacksmith lives with his young daughter of twenty-two years. The beloved wife and mother of Klaus and Marishka De Hurst is now in the ground, and the young woman, growing up to look like her mother, has the responsibility of looking after the household and taking care of her father. She lives a life of pain and the family is shrouded in secrets and cannot let go of the past. A creature of the night who has made a deal with the devil himself hungers for more than eternal life can give him…_

The man kneeled in front of the tomb, silent, as he laid the bouquet of roses on the ground beneath the stone epitaph, upon which were the words, '_Here lies Jane De Hurst, beloved wife and mother. May she Rest In Peace. A thousand suns cannot compare to the beauty of one so dear. Klaus De Hurst."_ He bowed his head, reading the words on the epitaph, when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He spun around, his eyes widening in fear, his heart beating wildly.

"Should a man be out at night, all alone in the shadows?"

Klaus gasped, looking up, and saw a tall man hovering in front of him, wearing a long black cloak, with his long hair tied back at the top of his head.

"The devil himself!" Klaus stood up hurriedly and stumbled back, his eyes rolling in fear, showing white.

"Some may call me the devil, but others call me by a different name." The man's feet touched the ground as he walked towards Klaus.

"I beg of you, do not kill me!" Klaus pleaded.

"Food does not talk." The man smiled, showing translucent white fangs.

Klaus shuddered. He now knew who the man was.

_A creature that walks in the shadow of the night, bringing death and torment, and a sorrowful plight. A man by day with deceiving charade, a demon by night and a drinker of blood._

"Now now, I would not describe myself as a 'demon'." The man chuckled.

Klaus froze, his body turning into ice.

_The devil knew what he was thinking._

The devil knew –

Unable to bear it anymore, Klaus spun and ran blindly, wanting away from the demon creature. But suddenly he stopped and looked up, a whimper escaping from his throat.

The demon thing was in front of him.

"I do not know how you could hope to outrun me." The creature told him.

"And I grow tired of the trivialities. Come."

Klaus drew in a shuddering breath. "No."

The man's eyes darkened. "Klaus De Hurst. I have not fed in many a day, and I hunger. You will come or I will _call_ you to me."

"N-no." Klaus whimpered, his fear rooting him to the ground.

A smile passed across the demon's face. "Then I will take your daughter."

"NO!" The cry burst from Klaus's throat. "Not my daughter, I beg of you! I shall come willingly, anything but -"

"You should not have defied me, foolish mortal, but you did." The devil growled. "And now you will pay a price for you foolishness."

The man transformed into a large man-like bat and wheeled off into the night sky. Without hesitating, Klaus raced home, anxious to see his daughter. He burst into his house and looked around.

"Marishka!" He called. "MARISHKA!"

But there was no one there to answer him.

Klaus sighed and fell to the floor, sobs wracking his body.

He remembered his daughter, with her sparkling eyes and golden hair. Never had a day gone by had he not been in her company. But now she was gone, lost to him forever.

Count Dracula wheeled above the town, his eyes searching for the right house. He came across an old barn and entered silently, transforming back into a man.

"Papa -" the young woman walked out of the kitchen, beaming, when her smile slipped as she saw the man in the black cloak. He smiled, walking towards her, and the next thing she saw was his hand reaching out to her before darkness ate away at her vision.

"My love." Marishka awoke to see the man sitting besides her on the elaborately furnished divan. He had taken off the cloak and was now wearing a black tunic underneath. She blinked, confused. There was something wrong with her vision; all the colours came out sharp and defined, with a dark glow to it. Her senses were assailed, and she felt different.

"Papa! What have you done to my papa?" Marishka demanded.

The man laid his hand over hers and Marishka felt a thrill run through her. So warm... his hand _burned_.

"You cannot see him again. He is lost to you, as you are to him." The man told her.

Marishka's eyes widened. _No…_

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" She sprang away from him, terrified, hissing.

The man stared at her levelly. "Given you eternal life."

Vampire.

The tales her father had told her of a blood-drinking demon.

_A creature that walks in the shadow of the night, bringing death and torment, and a sorrowful plight. A man by day with deceiving charade, a demon by night and a drinker of blood._

"My darling, my love, is it not a good gift I have given you?" The man's eyes were burning flames. "I know I have no heart, but I hunger for more than this eternal life can give me. With you by my side we can build an empire of our kind, and feast in the blood of the humans. With you, my life can again have purpose. Will you not stay with me?"

Marishka stared at him, finally understanding. "You made me a vampire."

"Marishka." His eyes didn't just burn now; they blazed. "Be my bride, my love, my partner in every meaning. Be mine. I shall give you whatever you wish, everything you wish. It is all yours to ask."

"I only wish my father to be safe." Marishka told him.

"For the rest of his life nothing shall harm him." The Count promised.

Marishka smiled. "Then I am yours."

_Forever._


	2. Aleera

Thanks to Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres for the beta-read, and also to **Stacy Vorosco** for the review.

* * *

2. Aleera

**Transylvania 1695**

_Aleera is a young woman of twenty years with no home and family, left to survive on her own. She lives homeless in the barren area of her town. Until one day, chased by angry villagers outside the town gates after caught stealing pork from the butcher's, an angel arrives and take her away to be her companion, granting her eternal life…_

Aleera ran, gasping, the rain pelting down on her skin and her crimson curls, as the villagers chased after her through the town. She reached the gates and looked back, seeing the villagers closing in on her. She ran through the gates, the iron bars clanging shut after her, and stopped, leaning against the wall, trying to regain her balance.

"Aleera Cardin."

Aleera gasped and looked up, startled. An angel was walking towards her; an angel with long golden curls and blinding eyes dressed in gold and white.

The angel held out her arms. "Come. I can help you."

"You're an angel. Why would you want to help me?" Aleera croaked.

The angel smiled, the smile reaching to her pale blinding eyes. "Come with me. I can help you."

"I c-can't." Aleera gasped. _Never go with people you don't know…_

"You know me, Aleera. I am no stranger." The angel's voice was honeysweet.

Aleera was mesmerised by the angel's eyes. "Yes, I know you."

The angel smiled beautifully, and Aleera did not flinch at the long white canines jutting out below the angel's lower lip. As the angel drew closer, Aleera tensed, and then the angel's mouth was on Aleera's neck, and hot blood spilled down her throat, the world red. Aleera screamed, and was lost in a world of agony.

"Why did you change her, Marishka?" A man's voice came from near her head. Aleera did know what was going on; all she was aware of was the crimson on the inside of her eyelids and the agony that ran through her body.

The angel – Marishka – sounded pained. "I need a companion, my lord. Aleera has no kin, and she is known as a _tolvaj_ in the town. None would miss her were she to vanish. I _need_ her."

The man's voice was gentle when he answered her. "Do you not need me?"

"No, master!" Marishka's voice was horrified. "Without you, I cannot survive! Aleera is the companion that I need when you are away."

"Ah, Marishka." The man sighed. "Keep her, if you wish. The transformation is now complete."

"Finally." Marishka breathed.

Aleera's eyes flickered and she sprang up, clawing at her eyes. The world had a dark glow to it, and all the colors came out sharp and defined. Her senses were also enhanced.

"Evil _boszorka¡ny_! _Fasor el veled este_! What have you done to me?" She snarled.

Marishka started to hold out a hand to her but the man was just a black blur as he sped towards her and backhanded her across the face. Aleera was thrown back into the wall and crashed against it, leaving a dent in the stone. She looked up to see the man in the black garments standing in front of her, his dark hair swinging past his shoulders, staring down at her with fiery eyes.

"How DARE you!" He growled. "Newborn! Dare to speak to your elders in such a way, and one who has saved you from a fate worse than death!"

Aleera did not feel the impact of the throw and stood up, about to hit the man back, when Marishka ran towards them, her face contorting into a _kalandornau's_ visage. Only then did Aleera realise what had happened to her.

Marishka had turned her into a _kalandornau_.

And she had a good idea who the man was.

"Why?" Aleera whispered.

"Because you deserve so much more than what life can give you." Marishka's voice was almost a purr as she came towards Aleera and stroked her hair softly.

"To be with us for eternity is of a life you could not imagine beyond your dreams." Count Dracula came towards her, smiling, all his previous anger forgotten.

"Even I do not dream of becoming _fekete_." Aleera spat. She pulled away from Marishka and ran through of the window, the shards unable to puncture her skin, as she transformed into a bird-like creature and wheeled off into the sky.

"Aleera!" Marishka's voice came through the winds but Aleera ignored her and flew down to the town, where the villagers were going about their business. Some looked up, noticing her, and cried out. All the folk saw her and ran for their huts.

Aleera wheeled down and grabbed a man in her claws, sinking her fangs into his neck and dropping him, and then moved on to the next person she saw. She caused havoc amongst the villagers, creating a bloodbath, when another bird-like shape and a large man-like bat came towards the town.

The remaining people, upon seeing the arrivals, screamed and cowered into whatever protection they could find.

"Aleera!" Marishka transformed and came towards her, holding out her hands.

Dracula walked besides her, his eyes narrowed.

Aleera wiped her bloody mouth with the back of her hand and licked her blood-drenched lips, walking back as Marishka and Dracula walked towards her. "Do not come any nearer!"

"Aleera, this is not the way you accept your _befolya¡s_." Marishka told her.

"Several villagers will survive what you have wrought and will come after us, brandishing pitchforks and flaming torches. They will drive us to death and be merciless. Do not do this, Aleera. Come with us; we will help you."

Aleera's anger faded away. "I will come."

"Leave the _falusi_ here." Dracula instructed. Aleera dropped the man that was within her grasp and followed them, transforming into her bird-like shape and wheeling into the sky as they flew towards their castle. The remaining villagers looked after them, shocked and amazed.

"An angel came with the prince of darkness and saved us all." A villager murmured. "Truly to this day we are indeed blessed."

Aleera laughed upon hearing him, and veered into the night sky, leaving the corpses behind.

**Hungarian Translations:**

_Tolvaj _– stealer

_Boszorka¡ny_ – sorceress

_Fasor el veled este_ - walkers of the night

_Kalandornau _– vampire

_Fekete _– darkness

_Befolya¡s_ – powers

_Falusi _– villager


	3. Verona

Thanks to Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres for the beta-read, and also to **Gothic Girl 3000** and **Stacy Vorosco** for the review.

* * *

3. Verona 

**Transylvania 1768**

_A young lady of nineteen years who was brought up as a noble, Verona does not like the life she lives. Unable to interact with people whom she counts as friends, and restricted to do many things a lady is forbidden to do, Verona longs for more than what she has. Her wish is granted when she meets an enigmatic Count and his entourage…_

Verona laughed and spurred her horse on, her mentor, Gavin, riding besides her.

"May I ask why you invited all the peasants to the ball, Lady Von Imbroglio?" Gavin asked, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

Verona laughed. It wasn't like she would tell _him_ that she was doing it mortify her parents who hated the peasants. He would just go and tell her parents what she had said. Though not that that was the only reason. Her friends were in the village, and she liked to have someone to talk to at the boring evening balls her mother hosted, as there was none who attended that she could relate to.

"They are my friends."

Gavin sniffed. "Your parents would indeed be disappointed with you, my Lady."

Verona laughed, shaking back her long ebony hair. "So? The peasants are nice people; mother and father should not be so high and mighty all the time."

Gavin gasped. "Lady Von Imbroglio!"

Verona rolled her eyes. "Well, they do. It is the truth!" she sent her horse into a canter and raced along the field, leaving Gavin behind.

"Jeanine?" Verona called.

Verona's maid came running into the chamber. "Yes, my Lady?"

"Do my strings for me, please?" She asked. Jeanine nodded and tied up the ribbons at the back of the ball gown, then stood back, smiling.

"You look wonderful, my Lady."

Verona smiled at her. "Thank you."

Jeanine smiled back, and exited the room to call on the mistress of the manor. Verona looked at herself in the mirror, at the long flowing cream gown with the crimson lace, and placed a band of crimson around her neck, slipping ruby slippers onto her feet and taking her ebony hair out of the ribbon, letting it fall past her shoulders. Satisfied, she listened attentively, hearing the sound of voices filtering from below, and went down to greet her guests.

As Verona came down the long winding stairs everyone in the room looked up and a collective sigh went round. All the males looked at her with interest in their eyes and Verona rolled her eyes and went over to Marian and her mother, Cerise. Both were dressed in their best clothes, and Verona smiled as she neared them.

"Marian! Cerise! So wonderful of you to join us!" She beamed at them.

"I'm glad to be here." Marian smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us." Cerise murmured, her eyes flickering to Verona's parents, who were in the corner looking disapproving.

Verona followed Marian's eyes, and noticed her parents. She raised her glass, smiling cheerfully at them, and turned back to Marian. "You know, Nathaniel is here with his father. Go and talk to him!"

Marian blushed and looked up at her mother.

"Go." Her mother encouraged her.

Marian smiled. "Excuse me." She went over to Nathaniel and a minute later he led her onto the floor for a dance.

"It would be wonderful if they married." Verona remarked.

"Of course." Cerise smiled. "I have heard that he intends to propose to her this eve."

Verona glanced at her. "Really?"

Cerise nodded. "His father, blacksmith Apollo, informed me."

Verona looked at the happy couple whirling around the room. "Lucky Marian."

The doors opened and a Count came in, dressed in dark clothes, with a woman on each arm. All eyes in the room automatically turned on them. The Count, with his dark hair and eyes, similar to a Prince of Darkness, contrasted with the women besides him, one with golden curls dressed in gold and cobalt resembling an angel, and the other with crimson curls dressed in scarlet, like a goddess of love.

"Count Dracula and his Countesses." Verona whispered, confused. "They actually…attended?"

Cerise glanced at her. "They were invited?"

Verona nodded. "My parents sent the invitations."

Cerise's eyes narrowed. "Extraordinary that they came."

Verona watched as the Count said something to his companions and then came over to Verona.

"Lady Verona Von Imbroglio." His voice wrapped around her name like a caress. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Verona held out her hand and he took it, leading her to the floor.

His arm wrapped around her neck, his other hand touching her waist lightly as they waltzed across the floor.

"So Count Dracula." Verona said. "What brings you here?"

Count Dracula chuckled. "You will soon find out."

"I have heard you are a man of many secrets." Verona told him.

"Pray tell from whom?"

"Not just the villagers; none may go near the castle that is so far yet part of the town. All fear you."

The Count smiled, and something about his teeth disturbed her. "Do _you_ fear me?"

"Yes." She replied softly.

The Count's eyes darkened. "That is a dilemma, but I assure you, there is no need to fear me. After all, I do not bite."

Verona's heart thudded against her ribcage, and she swallowed, paler than usual. She looked around and saw that the Count's companions, Marishka and Aleera, were nowhere to be found. She looked back at the Count and saw him watching her, a gleam in his eye. She remained silent, and when the dance ended, the Count led her to the edge of the floor.

"May I ask you to step outside with me?" he asked.

Verona nodded. "Of course."

The Count held her arm and led her out the door into the garden. The cool night air felt fresh against her face, and the moon shone down on them, illuminating the ripples on the pool.

"A lovely night." the Count said, looking up at the moon.

"Most definitely." Verona agreed.

The Count looked at her, and the expression on his face was intense. His face loomed closer to hers, and Verona's heart speeded up, making it harder for her to breathe.

Suddenly, two figures came flying out of the sky and knocked her backwards. She crashed into a tree and slumped to the ground, her head spinning. She regained herself and looked at the scene that was unfolding in front her.

"Marishka! Aleera!" the Count growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"She is Verona Von Imbroglio! To turn her would be to have the world come upon us!" Marishka, the golden one, hissed, her face contorted.

Verona realised with horror that the Count and Countesses eyes were glowing with an eerie light, their lips pulled back to reveal pointy incisors.

"All in the world would notice if she were to disappear!" Aleera added. Aleera was the beauty with the crimson curls.

The Count snarled and made a move towards them. The two women hissed, cringing back, and he lowered his hand. "None would know what were to happen. None noticed she has gone, and if we were to leave soon, none would suspect us of spiriting her away."

Marishka was defiant. "No!"

"You disobey me, I, your maker!" the Count roared. The two women clung to each other, hissing. The Count's anger faded as he looked at them. "Come. Do not be afraid of me; I will not hurt you."

The two women went over to him and buried their face in his neck as he held them to him.

"I need a third bride. Verona Von Imbroglio is perfect." He murmured. The two women drew away from his neck, though still clinging onto him, and looked up at his face.

"Do what you must." Marishka told him. They stepped away from him and he walked over to Verona, holding out his hand.

Verona had understood all he had said, and understood what he was offering her. Eternal life. Silently, she took his hand as he wheeled into the night sky and towards his castle.

A few hours later, Verona awoke, the transformation complete, and saw the Count and the Countesses at the foot of the bed, staring down at her. Verona smiled at them; her lips pulling back to reveal her newly acquired fangs, and slid off the bed, joining them as they went out to hunt.

As she wheeled above the town, she could see everything clearly in the night that is never dark for those like her. Like them.

And as she smiled, her eyes glowed a brilliant, eerie white.


End file.
